


Tag, We're It

by tipsyProhibitionist



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Laser Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipsyProhibitionist/pseuds/tipsyProhibitionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night may not have gone as they had originally planned, but she supposes this is just as good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag, We're It

**Author's Note:**

> The title is so because I'm an actual child. I actually wrote this in the beginning of September, but better late than never, right? Comments are appreciated, as are reblogs/likes on [tumblr](http://tipsyprohibitionist.tumblr.com/post/105759667715) if you have one!

Alison is surprisingly good at laser tag, Beth muses, glancing over her shoulder to make sure she isn’t being followed. She takes cover behind a pillar and closes her eyes. She focuses on the gradient of noise surrounding her. She can hear the heavy sound of someone panting as they run past, but it definitely isn’t Ali. The patter of footsteps heads in the opposite direction followed by a muffled shriek, then laughter. It’s most likely the kids that Alison accidentally snuck up on earlier. She’d scared the living hell out of the unsuspecting pair, causing them to shriek in terror and run for cover behind their parents.

Beth squints, glancing around before deeming it safe enough to close her eyes again. After several minutes of this, she gives up. Beth can’t seem to pick up the sound of Alison’s confident stride, so she must be hiding somewhere as well. This theory is proved wrong not five seconds later. Beth barely has time to process the image of Alison leaping out from behind a nearby wall before she’s hit, the noise of Alison’s gun blaring obnoxiously.

“Shit!” Beth swears under her breath, letting her gun drop down by her side in defeat. “Okay, fine. You win. Best five of nine?”

Alison grins happily at her win, striding over to Beth. “Elizabeth, don’t be a sore loser,” she says, bumping Beth with her gun. The gesture is reciprocated with an over dramatic eye roll. “Besides, we’ve been here for hours and I’m sure the chicken is done thawing… Oh, sea biscuits! Did we put Eloise outside before we left?”

“Uh…” Beth pauses guiltily, biting her lip. “Damn.” She now remembers distinctly waving an always slightly high strung Alison out of the kitchen with the assurance that, yes, the cat is _definitely_ outside. And she had absolutely meant it. She’d just forgotten to make sure it actually happened.

Alison throws her hands in the air, nearly bashing Beth’s head with her gun. Sometimes Beth thinks that her training from the police academy comes in handy more when she’s around Alison then when she’s around an actual criminal. “Absolutely fantastic,” she grouses. “I suppose we’ll just have to have takeout, then.”

“I’m sorry. I should have checked,” Beth apologizes as she puts a comforting arm around Alison.

Alison side eyes her before muttering, “You’re damn right.”

Beth snorts and shoves her before stalking off to check her gun back in. “Let’s go get dinner. Just for that comment I think you owe me pizza.”

“We should really be getting something that I want since you effed up my dinner,” Alison mutters, following Beth. She acts put off by the sound of having a non-home cooked meal, but Beth knows that she’s more than okay with pizza, even if she does like to order way too many vegetables than should be allowed.

Forty five minutes later they’re driving back to the house, Alison’s lips pursed into a tight line as she grips the steering wheel tightly. Beth suspects that it’s the deviation from her day plan that’s causing the tension, and hopefully it can be mended with several hours of watching television and cuddling. When they pull into the driveway they can see Eloise sitting in the window licking her paw, presumably cleaning her paws of her misdeeds. As expected, they find the defrosted chicken on the kitchen floor, a surprisingly large amount missing. Beth side eyes the cat, who doesn’t look any larger than she did before.

Alison sets the pizza on the counter and offers to clean up. Both of them know it’s because she doesn’t trust Beth to use the right spray or to not accidentally ingest some of it somehow. Mildly offended, Beth goes to the pantry to get a bottle of wine for Alison and a beer for herself. She pours a glass of the red liquid and puts the bottle back into the fridge. Alison finishes disposing of the poultry and cleaning off the floor before Beth has managed to find the bottle opener for her own drink. Alison grabs it from the knife drawer (its usual resting place) and holds it out.

 “We’ll use paper plates tonight, unless you feel like doing dishes?” Alison suggests, picking up the glass of wine with her free hand.

Beth accepts the bottle opener. “Thanks. Yeah, that sounds fine. How would you feel about eating on the couch?” she wheedles. Normally Alison would veto this suggestion on the grounds of accidentally spilling on the rug (it would be a tragedy, as one of her favorite stories to tell dinner guests is of how she came about the rug at a shady flea market that Beth dragged her to). Beth thinks that maybe tonight she’s too fed up to make a big deal out of it.

Alison sighs, giving Beth a look. “Fine, but if you drop your food on the floor, _you_ are cleaning it up,” she says, pulling a couple of paper plates out from the cabinet.

“I can live with that,” Beth shrugs. She helps Alison serve the pizza then carefully totes everything out to the living room.

Their house isn’t exactly tiny, but it has a pleasantly cozy feel with the stone fireplace and the bright color palette. Beth prefers it over the cold minimalism of Paul’s old apartment and the overly formal feel of her parents’ house.

Alison picks up the remote and tucks her feet up under her like a cat, one hand carefully balancing her plate. She flicks on the television and settles on a generic looking romcom. 

Beth makes a face. “Do we have to watch this? Come on, Hendrix, I bet I can predict the entire plot line of this movie. Uh, okay, so I bet the girl just got out of a really tough relationship and the guy-”

“Oh, hush. Just enjoy the movie.”

Alison effectively mollifies Beth by shifting so they’re pressed up against each other. Beth smiles to herself as she watches Alison eat her food, periodically taking a sip of wine. She lets her head rest on Alison’s shoulder after she’s finished her own dinner. The movie turns out to be just about as predictable as she had guessed (though the soundtrack is somewhat redeeming), so it’s a relief when Eloise jumps up onto her lap and meows up at her. She focuses on petting the feline, and she doesn’t notice when Alison changes the channel to some trashy reality show until a couple of girls get into a fist fight.

Beth raises an eyebrow. “What is this? Did one of them get possessed by the god of idiocy?”

Alison laughs. “What? No, it’s—“

She’s cut off by a loud shriek as one of the girls pulls the other’s hair.

“Wholy shit,” says Beth reverently. “Okay, point to you, Ali, this show is way better than actual wrestling.”

Alison hums smugly, pulling Beth closer with the arm that’s draped around her shoulders. Beth lets out a content sigh. The night may not have gone as they had originally planned, but she supposes this is just as good.


End file.
